User blog:Davi Jaye/Unofficial Choices Wiki Awards Categories
'The Categories for the Unofficial Choices Summer Awards: Winners listed in BOLD with thorpy.' ''BEST CHOICES BOOK: *Open Heart ---- *It Lives Beneath *'Endless Summer''' WINNER �� *High School Story *America’s Most Eligible *A Courtesan of Rome *The Crown & The Flame *Big Sky Country BEST CHOICES MC (MALE): *Endless Summer (MC) *Across The Void (MC) *Dom (The Crown and the Flame) *Veil of Secrets MC *Open Heart MC *Dave Reyes (Most Wanted) *'The Elementalists MC'' 'WINNER''' �� *Big Sky Country (MC) '''''BEST CHOICES MC (FEMALE): *'A Courtesan of Rome MC'' 'WINNER''' �� *Bloodbound MC *Kenna Rys (The Crown & The Flame) *America's Most Eligible MC *Nightbound MC *Platinum MC *Ride or Die MC '''''BEST CHOICES BIG BAD (VILLAIN) (MALE): *Luther Nevrakis (The Crown & The Flame) *Raife Highmore (The Elementialists, Book 1) *'Everett Rourke (Endless Summer) 'WINNER �� *Kane (The Elementialists, Book 2) *Silas Prescott (Hero, Book 1) *Tristan "Duke" Richards (Desire & Decorum) *Rowan West (Perfect Match) BEST CHOICES BIG BAD (VILLAIN) (FEMALE): *'Josephine Vance (It Lives Beneath) 'WINNER �� *Ivy (America's Most Eligible) *Rose Waverley (The Haunting of Braidwood Manor) *Principal Isa (High School Story, Book 2) *Empress Azura (The Crown & The Flame) *Cecile Contreras (Perfect Match) *Piper (America's Most Eligible) BEST ACTION/ADVENTURE BOOK: *The Crown & the Flame *The Heist: Monaco *Nightbound *Perfect Match *Ride or Die *Hero, Book 1 *The Elementialists, Book 1 *'Endless Summer, Book 2'' 'WINNER''' �� *Most Wanted '''''BEST DRAMA BOOK: *Platinum *'A Courtesan of Rome'' 'WINNER''' �� *Open Heart *High School Story 1-3 *Rules of Engagement *America's Most Eligible *The Sophomore '''''BEST HORROR/SUSPENSE BOOK: *Bloodbound *Nightbound *'It Lives Beneath'' 'WINNER''' �� *The Haunting of Braidwood Manor *It Lives in The Woods *Veil of Secrets '''''BEST MYSTERY BOOK: *Across The Void *Most Wanted *'Endless Summer'' 'WINNER''' �� *Veil of Secrets *Perfect Match *The Haunting of Braidwood Manor '''''BEST ROMANCE BOOK: *The Freshmen Series *'The Royal Romance'' 'WINNER''' �� *Desire & Decorum *High School Story *Open Heart *Big Sky Country *America's Most Eligible *Ride or Die '''''BEST SCI-FI BOOK: *The Elementialists *Across The Void *Perfect Match *Hero, Book 1 *The Crown and The Flame *'Endless Summer' 'WINNER' �� BEST CHOICES LI (MALE): *'Michael (HSS: Original Series)'' 'WINNER''' �� *Damien Nazario. (Perfect Match) *Jaime (Wishful Thinking) *Beckett (The Elementalists) *Maxwell Beaumont (The Royal Romance) *Tom Sato ( It Lives In The Woods and It Lives Beneath) *Cal Lowell (Nightbound) '''''BEST CHOICES LI: (FEMALE): *Shreya (The Elementialists) *Kamliah Sayeed. (Bloodbound) *Ava (It Lives in the Woods) *'Estela (Endless Summer)'' 'WINNER''' �� *Skye Crandall (HSS Class Act) *Naomi Silverhawk (Veil Of Secrets) *Eris (The Heist: Monaco) *Vera (Nightbound) *Jen (America's Most Eligible) '''''BEST ART BOOK COVER: *Perfect Match, Book 1 *'The Crown and the Flame Book 3'' 'WINNER''' �� *The Elementalists Book 1 *Endless Summer, Book 2 *The Heist: Monaco *Nightbound (Old Cover) *The Elementalists II '''''BEST BACKGROUND ART IN A CHOICES BOOK: *''Across The Void WINNER''' �� *NightBound *Rules of Engagement *Hero vol. 1 *Platinum '''''BEST COSTUME/WARDROBE DESIGNS IN A CHOICES BOOK: *''A Courtesan of Rome WINNER''' �� *Across the Void *America's Most Eligible *The Crown & The Flame *The Junior *The Royal Romance, Book 3 *The Elementalists '''''BEST MUSICAL SCORE/SOUNDTRACK IN A CHOICES BOOK: *The Elementialists *'Platinum' 'WINNER' �� *Across the Void *High School Story: First Day *The Heist: Monaco *Perfect Match *Nightbound *Ride Or Die: A Bad Boy Romance BIGGEST CHOICES BUTT-CLOWN AWARD (THIS AWARD IS FOR THE MOST ANNOYING CHARACTER IN CHOICES) (MALE): *Landry Olson (Open Heart) *Brian (HSS: Original series) *Beau Han. (The Junior) *Henry (Home for the Holidays) *Trent (AKA Ex-fiance in Rules Of Engagement) *Neville (The Royal Romance) *Tommy Walsh (Veil Of Secrets) *'Duke Richards (D&D)'' 'WINNER''' �� *Wayne (Open Heart) '''''BIGGEST CHOICES BUTT-CLOWN AWARD (THIS AWARD IS FOR THE MOST ANNOYING CHARACTER IN CHOICES) (FEMALE): *Amber Hutchinson (High School Story: Class Act) *Yvette (Passport to Romance) *Kaitlyn Liao (The Freshmen) *Henrietta (D&D) *Audrey (Rules of Engagement) *Jocelyn Wu (It Lives In The Woods) *Yvonne (Endless Summer) *Xanthe. (A Courtesan of Rome) *'Ivy (America's Most Eligible & All-Stars)'' 'WINNER''' �� '''''FAVORITE CHOICES COUPLE: *Kenna & Dominic (The Crown & The Flame series) *Craig & Zahra (Endless Summer series) *Nadia & Steve (Perfect Match series) *Poppy & Dax (Hero, Book 1) *The Cousin & Chaz (Rules Of Engagement series) *Bookish Sister & Audrey (Rules Of Engagement series) *Heath/Eden & Kiana (America's Most Eligible: All Stars) *Logan/Colt/Mona & MC (Ride Or Die: A Bad Boy Romance) *''Beckett/Griffin/Shreya/Asher & MC (The Elementialists series) WINNER''' �� *Emma & Luis (High School Story Original series) '''''FAVORITE HAIRSTYLES: *Across The Void *''The Elementialists' ''WINNER''' ��'' *The Freshmen series *NightBound *Perfect Match *A Courtesan of Rome FAVORITE HOOK-UP SCENE: *''Train scene with Damien (Perfect Match series) WINNER''' �� *The "To Die For" Hookup with Priya (Bloodbound series) *The 3-Way Hook Up Feeding Party scene with MC, Lily, and Jax (Bloodbound series) *Liam in the Statue of Liberty Scene (The Royal Romance series) *Drake in the Ice Palace (The Royal Romance series) *Library of Congress scene with Sloane (Perfect Match series) *Cave scene with Beckett (The Elementialists series) *Shreya in the classroom scene (The Elementialists series) *Hotel Room scene with Dr. Ethan Ramsey (Open Heart) '''''FAVORITE PET: *Arlyu (The Elementialists) *Lumian (The Elementialists) *MC and Twin's Dog (High School Story: Class Act series) *UWU (Perfect Match series) *Dipper (Perfect Match series) *Vee (Across The Void) *Emus (Wishful Thinking) *'Furball (Endless Summer)' 'WINNER �� *Corgi (The Royal Romance series) *Puppy (Wishful Thinking) '''''FLIRT TIL IT HURTS AWARD (BEST FLIRT IN CHOICES): *Shreya Mistry (The Elementialists series) *Eva/Minuet (Hero, Book 1) *Bryce Lahela (Open Heart) *'Raleigh Carrera (Platinum)' 'WINNER �� *Nate (Sunkissed) *Mona (Ride Or Die: A Bad Boy Romance) *Jacob "Jake" Lucas McKenzie (Endless Summer series) *Damien Nazario (Perfect Match series) *Cassius Longinus (A Courtesan of Rome) '''''MOST SHOCKING PLOT-TWIST: *'Jeff Duffy's evil smile (Veil of Secrets)'' 'WINNER''' �� *MC and Atlas' mother is alive (The Elementialists) *MC finds out their Fae (Nightbound) *Kaneko sacrificing himself for Mercy Park Crew to escape (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance) *Det. Jason Shaw is revealed as the leader of The Brotherhood (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance) *Mrs. Martinez passes away in hotel room (Open Heart) *Ivy is revealed to be the one that voted the MC off AME: Season 10 (America's Most Eligible: Season 10) *Hayden revealed as a robot (Perfect Match) *Priya sets up the vampires (Bloodbound series) '''''WISHING THEY WERE AN LI INSTEAD AWARD (MALE): *Diego Ricardo Ortíz Soto (Endless Summer) *Dax Darcisse (Hero vol. 1) *Ezra Mitchell (High School Story: Original 1-3) *'Slater (America's Most Eligible: All Stars)' WINNER �� *Luc (Nightbound) *Aleister Rourke (Endless Summer) WISHING THEY WERE AN LI INSTEAD AWARD (FEMALE): *'Bianca Sandoval (AME: Season 10 & All Stars) WINNER' �� *Harper Emery (Open Heart, Book 1) *Aurora Emery (Open Heart, Book 1) *Sienna Trinh (Open Heart, Book 1) *Fiona Syed (Platinum) *Poppy Patel (Hero vol. 1) Lists of winners awards count Endless Summer Series 7-�� America's Most Eligible Series 3-�� The Elementialists Series 3-�� A Courtesan of Rome 3-�� It Lives Beneath 2-�� Platinum 2-�� Veil of Secrets 1-�� Perfect Match Series 1-�� Desire & Decorum Series 1-�� The Royal Romance Series 1-�� High School Story (Original) Series 1-�� Across The Void 1-�� The Crown & The Flame Series 1-�� Category:Blog posts